The Return of the Phantom
by StarRosie
Summary: Losing all hope of a childhood dream, a girl named Emma Fenton moves from New York to Paris France for a fresh start. She takes drama classes at an old abandoned opera house. Little does she know, the Phantom has been given a second chance at life. When the two meet, they realize they're not so different at all. This story has been discontinued due to writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Phantom of the Opera phanfic. Keep in mind that I'm doing this for fun but reviews are appreciated.**

 **BTW I'm not trying to offend French people, I've never been to France or know what the fashion is there, so if I get it wrong, please keep the reviews and concerns in your head.**

 **With that being said, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Meet Emma

Heartbreak… why was one of those emotions so cruel in this world?

That everything he had ever worked on… had no purpose… all because of her. He loathed Christine… but not as much as he loathed Raoul De Changny…

He had taken away Erik's sole purpose in life… the thing that made him live… the one person in the world he ever truly loved… and now she was gone…. Erik hated her for it… even though she had kissed him, the only reason she had kissed him was because she had felt sorry for him…

Erik never knew how long he had sat in the dark… he knew he had been there for years… but he had no idea that he had been down there for more than a century… some could say it was a miracle that he still looked like his age 23… but for Erik Destler it was a punishment for him to be alive instead of dead…

He wished he could die and forget the world he left behind… filled with horrible people…

Erik vowed never to love another soul again…

So alone he stayed in his Lair until he heard voices from above the tunnel.

"This place man? Really?" A man's voice asked.

Erik slowly crept from the tunnels and hid behind a potted plant to listen to the intruder's conversation. What were they doing in his opera house?

They were both wearing very odd clothing. One of them was wearing blue pants of some sort with strange orange shoes with laces, and a yellow shirt with orange writing:

"I've got SWAG"

Swag? What?

The man wearing this clothing had light skin with orange hair and green eyes.

The other man was wearing a blue shirt with a picture of a dog that also had writing:

"I'm cute because I'm cute"

He was wearing beige pants and black shoes with laces.

"Yeah this place, it's creepy, it's old, it's perfect we're gonna fix it up and open it into a Broadway Theater company for Paris!" The other man said.

Theater? Erik smiled. Maybe he couldn't take out his anger on Raoul or Christine, but that didn't mean he could take it out on the people that were part of the industry.

Oh yes, the Phantom of The Opera was not gone yet. It would take a lot more than a burned Opera House to get rid of him…

 _A few weeks later…_

 _Emma backed away from the hypnotizing voice_

" _I am your angel of music… come to me angel of music…" the voice sang._

 _What? That didn't make any sense!_

" _Help!" Emma cried._

" _Come to me angel of music…"_

Emma fluttered open her eyes, looking around her room.

Her room had white walls, and a pale pink carpet. A green trunk was beside the entrance to her room and cute pink lanterns were on the ceiling. On her bed was blue quilt with white stripes and white pillows. The nightstand next to her bed held a spinning fish lamp and her cellphone, which was an iPhone 5S. It had a blue cover with a sequin butterfly on the back. A white wardrobe was in the corner of the room, next to the bathroom door.

She had moved into this building, the Pearl Palace, a few weeks ago and was finally settling in.

She put her hand on her forehead: it was dripping with sweat… it was just a nightmare. She got up out of her bed and walked to her wardrobe. She was wearing fluffy hot pink pajama pants with a green long sleeve shirt with a snowflake on it.

She knew what day it was, and she was VERY excited, but also very tired.

She picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans to wear, and matched them with a navy blue buttoned shirt. She looked around her room, stretched, and yawned. She went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face, sprayed some body mist, and brushed her long dark hair.

Emma was a 22 years old. She was a pale girl with green eyes, and under each of her eyes were dark grey circles on the bottom eye lid. People would say they were just bags, but could they be wrong? Emma was born like this, and everyone who met her thought she was just tired… People constantly asked her if she was tired, and after a while she started just to say yes… yes, she WAS tired… to save her from the embarrassment. The truth was, no one had cared about her eyes all her life, but she was sometimes afraid that they would…

Emma changed out of her P.J.S, and then put her hair into a high pony tail. Humming, she walked out of the bathroom, over to her green trunk, and picked out a pair of black boots.

Just then, her cell phone rang. Her ringtone was a remix of "Defying Gravity" from her favorite musical, "Wicked".

She finished putting on her boots then ran to her nightstand to answer the call.

"Em here" She answered.

"Hey Em" It was her best friend Mackenzie's voice. "You excited?"

"Yes! I've always wanted to do drama" Emma answered.

"That's because you sing… a lot!"

"Yeah, EVERYONE in high school knew" Emma said.

"But you know what sucks?" Mackenzie said.

"What?"

"That Bailey can't come"

"She stayed in New York Kenzie"

"Well…"

"Well…?"

"She… really… couldn't… stay?"

"I told you Kenzie" Emma said while she grabbed a pair of black glasses from the trunk. She put them on, to hide the circles under her eyes, then walked out the door of her room. She went through the kitchen, and out the door of her apartment. She locked the door and walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Well! Um… I uh"

Emma cut Makenzie off as she pressed the button to the elevator. "She's at your apartment, isn't she?"

Silence.

"Well, she's my twin sister, of course I let her move in with me. Plus, I can't let her roam the streets of New York, can I?"

"True" Emma said as the elevator door opened. She walked in.

A young light skinned girl was already in the elevator. She was wearing a pink ruffled blouse from an expensive boutique, long skinny jeans, and brown boots. She had brown eyes, and her blonde hair was in a bun. She looked like she was about eleven years old… she was starring expectantly at Emma.

Emma noticed her steady gaze…

"Kenzie, just a sec" Emma put her hand over the phone...

"Can I help you kid?" Emma asked.

"It's _May_ I help you, NOT _can_ I help you, and I'm not a "kid". You talk like an American" she said.

"Actually, buster, I _am_ an American" Emma said. She tried not to let the offence show in her expression, but it probably did. "You see, I just moved here from Michigan and…"

The girl cut her off, raising her hand in Emma's face… "I don't want to hear your life story, and I HAVE a name: it's Adeline. Now, lobby please!"

"I don't care if your name is Isabella Fifi what's- her- face... Just don't talk" Emma said.

Adeline snorted, but didn't say anything.

Emma hesitantly pushed the button to the lobby. The door closed and then Emma put her phone back up to her ear.

"You still there?" Emma asked.

"Yes" Mackenzie replied.

"I'm kind of nervous" Emma said.

"You kind of have a Broadway voice, you'll do fine".

"Just wish I could be back in New York instead of here"

"Hey, one day we will… Bailey panicked and moved in with me"

"Ok, plus, this is just practice" Emma said straightening her glasses.

"Right"

"I'll pick you up at your apartment, I'm just going out the door" Emma said, and the elevator door opened again.

"KK" Mackenzie said.

"See ya"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Emma hung up as she and Adeline stepped out of the elevator. Emma got down on one knee and stuffed her phone in her boot. Then she stood up and straightened her glasses. Then she realized Adeline was staring at her again.

"Is that something women do in Michigan?" she said with an amused look.

Emma nodded.

"Well then, as you like to say it: "You are weird" mademoiselle" the blonde girl then smirked and strutted out the door.

Emma stood there… in fury.

"Brat" She muttered.

She straightened her collar and walked out the door of the building. Storming into the parking lot, she was thinking about the nightmare… Why was she running from the singing voice? And why was it saying crazy stuff?

Emma shook her head, hoping to clear her mind. Dreams are fake, just moving pictures…

She got down on one knee again and pulled her car keys out of the same boot she put her phone in. People passing by stared strangely at her, but Emma ignored them.

After getting her car keys out, she walked to her car. She had a silver mustang convertible, and after she got into the driver's seat she put on her seatbelt on. She put her key in ignition, started the car, and drove out onto the highway.

Smirking, Emma turned on the radio. It was playing "Rude" by Magic.

Emma's phone rang.

"Crap" Emma said.

Of course, it was in her boot! It was on vibrate and it tickled her foot. She sighed, and pulled over to retrieve the phone out of the boot. It was her mom.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me when I'm driving" Emma said.

"Sorry hon, but how would I know you were driving? I was just checking to make sure you are alright. Did you get the last of your things into the apartment yesterday?"

"Yeah mom. It was hard but I'm fine. I'm kind of in a hurry right now to pick up Kenzie"

"Ok, hope you two have fun at drama! Love you!"

"Love you too mom. I just hope things are different here than they were in New York"

"Hey, New York didn't work out, but you'll be fine"

"K, bye"

"Bye"

Emma hung up. She started the engine and drove back onto the highway.

* * *

Emma pulled up to Mackenzie's building called "Diamant". It meant "Diamond".

"It's too fancy", Emma said to herself. "I'll never understand why Kenzie picked it out."

She parked in the lot and then went through the double doors and into the Lobby. Mackenzie was standing there to greet her.

Mackenzie was a light skinned girl with curly blonde hair with a purple streak in it. She had blue eyes and wore thick blue glasses. Today she wore a long sleeve sweater with the "Dr. Who" Tartus. She was wearing shorts with black sneakers and REALLY long grey socks. Her phone bulged from her back pocket.

She walked over to Emma.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"Only if you are" Mackenzie answered.

The duo walked out of the Diamant and got in the Mustang. Before Mackenzie put on her seat belt, she punched buttons on her cellphone… when she finished she sat back and put on her seat belt.

"What was that?" Emma said as she turned on the radio. It was playing "Shake it off" by Taylor Swift and Mackenzie was totally jamming out…

"Just programed my phone… it's got a GPS to get us where we need to go!" said Mackenzie.

People in the other cars stared strangely at them as they drove. Emma didn't care, as she was too busy and focusing on the road.

"Some of these people don't know how to have fun" Mackenzie said when the song ended.

"Get this, while I was in the elevator of my building, some little girl told me off" Emma said without taking her eyes off the road.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Emma imitated Adeline. "It's _May_ I help you, not _can_ , and I'm not a "kid"… you talk like an American!"

"Wow"

"I know, right?" Emma muttered. "So what does this place look like anyway?"

"I don't know… we're following the GPS" Mackenzie said.

"Well, it looks like we're here" Emma said…

As she pulled into the parking lot that the GPS had brought them to, they saw a large sign written in multiple languages.

 **KEEP OUT, CLOSED**

"Emma, not to be a back seat driver or anything, but, did you read the sign?" Mackenzie asked. She sounded a little bit scared.

"What sign?" Emma pretended not to see it.

"Well…"

"Kenzie, relax. Your GPS says to go here and…" Then Emma at the building their drama class was in...

It looked like a dump… and far too big for a small drama group. The building looked burnt to a crisp, and very tall with lots of dark windows. It almost looked like a church...

"And?" Kenzie asked, still scared.

Emma regained her composure and straightened her glasses. "And this place isn't scary at all, and everything happens for a reason" she said, trying to reassure both of them.

Without another word, Emma got out of the car. She stood, tapping her foot and waiting for Mackenzie.

As Emma stood there, her long ponytail blew in the wind over her shoulder. As she looked up, she saw storm clouds.

" _Oh great"_ she thought.

Finally, Kenzie got out of the car. Emma locked the car and then kneeled down to put them back in her boot. She stormed toward the building without even looking to see if Mackenzie had come with her.

Mackenzie wondered why she did that. Was it because of how creepy the building looked? Even if the building WAS creepy... looks can be deceiving. She had learned that the hard way…

"Emma, wait!" she called.

Emma heard Kenzie's behind her struggling to catch up.

"What if that flyer was a mistake?" Mackenzie said.

"I don't believe that" Emma answered sternly.

"Come on, look at this place. Does it look like a place for a Parisian Broadway company?" Mackenzie asked, gesturing dramatically toward it.

"Look, my mom gave me the flyer advertising this place. The least we can do is make her happy by at least checking it out" Emma said, straightening her glasses again.

"Girl, if you keep straightening your glasses you're going to rip them off your head" Kenzie teased and tried to take off the glasses herself. But Emma, out of instinct, quickly grabbed Mackenzie's hand to stop her.

"Kenzie, please don't do that" Emma said coldly.

"I know, you don't like people touching your glasses" Mackenzie said.

"Please… just don't do it again" Emma said, accepting the… apology?

"Let's just go in"

"Um… ok?"

The two girls approached the front door and Emma reached for the door knob.

Little did they know that _he_ was watching them…

* * *

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey these chapters are coming on fast! Well duh because I've written them early!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Meet the Dream Machine

Erik was pacing in the Attic of the old opera house.

Where were they?

He felt enraged. If the people that owned this building was not going to bother having a cast to work with, then what was the purpose of even?

His thoughts trailed off… then as he saw a flicker of movement through the Attic window.

Curious, he looked out the window.

Another one of those strange four wheeled contraptions pulled up to the building and placed itself in one of the spaces to put the… things.

A girl stepped out of it.

She had very pale skin, and had very long dark hair. It blowing over her shoulder, as storm clouds were approaching. She didn't seem at all afraid of how the old building or how and terrifying the building looked after all these miserable years.

But she _did_ look miserable though, with or without an approaching despite her for not paying any attention to the storm. She also had a strange seeing device on her face, preventing him from seeing her eyes. And what was she was wearing… pants? He found it so strange, that girls in this century would wear pants. She was not even wearing a corset or a dress, but she wore a buttoned dark almost black blue shirt and black boots.

What made the girl even stranger was that she looked very serious about her surroundings, not like any other girls Erik had seen before. Most girls who confronted with a storm or a scary building would either screamed or fainted, but this girl looked brave… and a bit annoyed.

She stood there tapping her foot.

Erik couldn't help but stare at her. He wondered what was behind the mystery of her eyes, like a door just waiting to be unlocked and opened. He quickly rejected any additional thought about her: he wanted nothing to do with her the thought from his mind. Women were trouble: he vowed never to get involved with anyone again. But this one… He would never love again, even though she was was different, unique… and quite beautiful.

"No! NEVER!" He screamed.

He thrashed his out his hand out in anger, knocking over a vase. He glanced down at it, then turned back to the girl.

"I will not make the same mistake as before" He said, as he watched her. "I will rid her from my mind… no matter what. And if I have to… kill her… to rid her from my mind so be it!"

Angrily he stormed off. But as he did, then, then, a bizarre thought came in his brainentered his mind.

" _What if she suspects?"_

Yes, for years the public has had been searching for him,wanting to arrest him. The whole world knows his name, so of course _she_ does also. At this, a grin came over his made Erik grin. She is just a girl: a simple, naïve creature. She doesn't wouldn't stand a chance if she stood against him.

And his evil laugh returned...

* * *

Emma opened the door and gasped.

"What is it? What do you see?" Mackenzie asked in panic. "Are there rats, waiting to eat your face!?"

Emma turned and laughed, shaking her head at her in disbelief. "No, it's just… you really need to see this" Emma she said this her face brightening up as and she turned back… to look again at what she gasped about.

In front of the two girls was a long hallway, with and a red carpet covered in dust. Old timey portraits were hanging on the walls and a bunch of audience seats sat in front of a HUGE stage. The ceiling was high, and the girls could hear murmurs from of people talking to the left of the stage. It didn't look nearly as burnt as it did on the outside which was a pretty good thing.

A There an arrow on the carpet pointing in the direction of the voices and a sign sign was on the carpet and a sign that said:

 **Dream Machine Drama Industry.**

Mackenzie's face is full of recognition that Emma had never seen before as she nodded...

"I've heard of these guys, The Dream Machine! They're a brand new drama class, bringing Broadway musicals for all of Paris to see!" Mackenzie said excitedly.

"Well, how do we you know if we can trust them if they're brand new?" Emma asked, her eyebrow raised with her hands crossed.

Mackenzie shrugged. "Dunno but we've come this far Em, and we can't go back to Michigan. Let's just try to have some fun!"

"Ok, fine, and I _do_ want to explore this place" Emma said.

"Do you think it's haunted?" Mackenzie asked.

"No Kenzie, it's NOT haunted" Emma replied to her in her strictest voice. She didn't wait for an answer… strictly as she continued her walked down the hallway without waiting for an answer. "That stuff was fun when we were kids, but it's over now. Time to move on"

"But you saw the "Keep out" sign" Kenzie said, following Emma hesitantly.

"Ghosts don't exist" Emma replied.

"But…"

"No buts, I'm not going to listen to this nonsense!"

"Heh, you said butts!" she said grinning…

" _REAL_ mature Mackenzie"

"I know"

Emma sighed as they approached the stage. Emma Then she did a 360, turning to look at everything.

"No way" Mackenzie gasped.

It looked very old but you could tell that it had once been beautiful. There were old timey opera boxes, were labeled and above the audience seats. The whole place was covered in dust. A cracked chandelier was the centerpiece and everything looked amazing, in spite of all the dust. (The whole place was covered in it). And, despite Mackenzie's long standing fear of ghosts, (Which Emma had always known about since they were kids) there was no doubt about it. This that the place wasn't perfect, but it was pretty awesome.

"Way" Emma breathed.

They both went through the archway and next to the stage, where they heard the voices. There was a small room. The walls and were beige, there were tiled floor. A small stack of chairs was to the side, a table was in the left corner, and in the middle was a big clearing. A wooden piano sat alone in the corner.

A bunch of people about Emma's age were in groups talking. The sound of the piano playing was undeniable and Emma was dumbstruck, this was an actor's paradise.

There was a desk was toin one the corner and that Emma thought this must be the registration desk. She approached it with Kenzie on her heels.

A sign said on the desk read:

 **Sign here**

A piece of computer paper was on the desk and with a pen was next to it. A bunch of names were already written on it, and down. Emma grabbed the pen. She and wrote her name on the line, then passed it to Kenzie.

Mackenzie wrote her name, and then they both approached the people to socialize. They should try to socialize, but their style of socializing was usually toe they meant stay cooped up stand in a corner and talk to each other.

"Seriously, where is the that piano sound music coming from?" Mackenzie asked.

"The piano stupid!" Emma said playfully.

"Yeah… I know. But who's the guy _playing_ the piano?" Mackenzie rephrased.

Emma looked towards the wooden piano. A guy was sitting there playing. He had light skin and brown hair, and he wore a yellow and white striped shirt, with and long cargo pants.

He was playing that one song from "Corpse Bride"… The one in the beginning… and it sounded great.

"What, him?" Emma asked Mackenzie pointing at the guy.

Mackenzie followed her gaze. "Yeah, he plays well"

Emma had to agree.

"Ok, can I get everybody's attention?" A voice said.

Everyone turned around. The voice came from a light skinned man with black hair. He was wearing a pain black shirt with and… cargo pants. , (Emma thought "Again with the cargo pants? They must guessed they were popular!")

"Can we all grab a chair and get into a circle?" He asked, already grabbing a chair and starting to start the circle.

Everyone else started grabbing their own chairs and joining in, and Emma and Mackenzie did the same .The guy playing the piano was the only one who didn't come over. He just kept playing, and was too busy playing to notice.

"Dan" The man called.

Dan kept playing.

"Dan!"?"

Kept playing.

"DAN!"

Dan heard him that time. It startled him and accidentally played a sour note on the piano with his elbow in the process.

"W… what?" he asked.

"We're starting"

"Oh, ok"

Quickly, he grabbed a chair and stole a spot next to the man that had called him.

"Good. Ok, my name is Mr. Tom and I'm your director for this production. Let's go around in athe circle and introduce ourselves. Starting with you Dan" Mr. Tom was next to Dan..

"Hi, my name is Danny, or Dan for short" Dan said with a wave and a smile.

There was silence...

"Okay, you're all supposed to be like: "Hi Danny"! You know, like the movies?" Dan jokily quipped.

With that, everyone laughed.

With the mood significantly lighter now, everyone in went in a circle and introduced themselves.

Emma tried her best to remember everyone's names.…

Zia, Claire, Macy, C.J, and the rest trailed off.

But Emma would NOT forget Dan.

After Mackenzie introduced herself, it was Emma's turn.

"And here we have?" Mr. Tom asked her.

"Emma, Emma Fenton" Emma answered.

Silence.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself Emma" Mr. Tom said.

"I have a turtle that's afraid of lettuce" Emma said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed… as Emma smirked. but Mr. Tom didn't seem to notice.

"But really, I don't actually have a turtle. I'm from America, like Mackenzie. We came here together. We're High school graduates at Roseburn High School, and after we graduated we went to a college in New York. After that, we moved here. I like to sing, and Kenzie and I hope to have some fun here with you guys" Emma said.

"Ok, thank you Emma. We hope you and Mackenzie enjoy your stay in France. Now since…" suddenly something caught his attention… and he cried out " Nicki!".

Mr. Tom suddenly looked towards the entrance to the practice room… they all turned to see what he was looking at too.

An older girl, about in her late twenty's, stood there. She was tan with brown eyes and had long, curly, chocolate brown hair in a tight bun. She was wearing a black and white striped sweater and with black sweat pants. Her hair was in a tight bun, She didn't say a word, as she dragged a chair over to sit with them into the circle.

"This is Nicole, your choreographer. She'll be teaching you a practice dance, as if we were rehearsing for a real play, so just everyone please follow her to the stage outside. Nicki, do you have anything you would like to say to them before you guide them?" Mr. Tom said.

"Yeah" Nicole said. "Call me Nicki, not Mrs. Nicole then I'd feel old, and I don't like that"

They all laughed.

"Ok, guys, let's get out to the stage" Nicki said.

They all followed Nicki out of the room and to the stage. As Emma walked out beside Mackenzie, two things happened. She had this habit of turning to look over her shoulder when she goes to new places…, and what she saw when she looked was not what she had thought she'd see...

One:Dan gave her a shy smile… and two: She had a strong sense she was being followed...

* * *

Erik trekked through the passageways of the old Opera House that was like a labyrinth.

He hadn't been down there for years, and now, he was lost. He cursed under his breath for not making some sort of map.. or something. Tthe only light source was the lit oil lamp in his cold black gloved hand.

Erik adjusted his mask. He _knew_ it would be easier to just quit and stay alone in the dark for another one hundred years, but determination and vengeance pushed him on. He HAD to be close by now. He was himself again…

He was The the Phantom of the Opera! And the Phantom _was_ back.

And he would make a triumphant return and and take control of this theater, the same as he had before.

He was back, no denying it. He would never go back again to wallow in self-pity: mope for hours while someone does not pay for his misery. He was back, no denying it.

The thoughts then returned… of his pain.

Christine.

No doubt about it, that Christine had been beautiful. Slightly curled chocolate brown hair, light, fair skin, and clear blue sparkling eyes. She almost looked like a porcelain doll. And her voice was so angelic, he couldn't get it out of his head.

That then made him think of the other girl he saw from his place at the Attic. True, she was not as beautiful as Christine, but she was mysterious and strange. A girl with skin as pale as dead and hair as dark as night and eyes that were a mystery just waiting to be solved. Even though she seemed… mysterious….. And… strange…. She had her own unique special kind of beauty that he had never seen in any other girl. Sort of like a raven who hid herself by flying so high that she looked like just a speck in the sky. And her hair was as black a as a raven too.

Then Erik suddenly thought of something. He would _still_ pick Christine over that raven for three reasons: One, she was more beautiful and graceful than that girl was, two, Christine was a normal girl who was easy to hypnotize, and three, she _could_ sing.

Erik did not _know_ if the raven _could_ sing.

Erik knew nothing about her. And he did not wish to know her at all. However, that made him think about something that he had never thought EVER before, and it just _now_ crossed his mind.

" _Did I_ _ **know**_ _Christine?"_

Erik snorted. Of course he knew Christine.

Why it seemed that he could hear her voice right then. As he listened, he realized. He _did_ hear voices singing badly! At first he thought he must be hearing things, but he did hear a group of girl voices singing horribly. He _had_ to see who was committing this crime in music! So he opened up the first overhead trapdoor he saw and climbed up the ladder into a secret hallway.

He grinned. He knew this passage, he was beginning to feel like himself again. He sprinted down the hallway with his cape flowing behind him and the oil lamp still in his hand.

Yes, he would return. To manipulate the minds of the cast and managers of this theater.

* * *

Nicki had gone back to the rehearsal room to go get her sketchbook for the dance routine they were going to do, leaving the cast members alone on the stage of the old building. Emma had absolutely loved the view from the stage and it was so dark that she _loved_ it.

Emma and Mackenzie sat on the end of the stage with their legs hanging from the edge.

Three girls behind Emma and Mackenzie were singing. Emma knew the song by heart. They were singing badly she knew, but didn't say anything because the song they were singing was for fun. It was a stupid song anyway. But it was from Emma's childhood.

" _We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship zooming through the sky! Little Einstein's! Climb aboard! Get ready to explore there's so much to find! little Einstein's!"_

Mackenzie grinned and hummed. Emma smiled and raised her eyebrow. Mackenzie and Emma didn't realize that the girls were singing louder.

" _Going on a mission start the countdown! 5… 4…3...2…1! WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP! ZOOMING THROUGH THE-"_

They didn't get to finish as they screamed and ran and a crash was heard. Confused, Emma turned around and quickly dove off the stage with Mackenzie on her heels. Emma landed hard on her feet at the bottom of the stage. Mackenzie had safely landed crouching on one of the old audience seats.

Emma stared in horror at the sight as she turned around.

A huge old sand bag had landed center stage. Luckily, nobody was hurt. But Emma like everyone else, was covered in dust. She coughed as Kenzie also coughed.

"What the hell was that?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's a freaking ghost" A tan girl girl, Zia with black curly hair said, hiding behind an audience seat.

She was wearing a tan skirt with a pink tank top with a flower pattern on it with white sneakers.

Emma snorted, standing up and straightening her glasses. She wiped off the dust from her clothes. "That's not a ghost" She retorted.

"Than what _do_ you call that?" Dan asked her, coming out of his hiding spot from behind an old piano.

"Coincidence" Emma answered.

She was never going to believe in ghosts, ghosts just were _not_ real, these cast members were acting like little kids.

It was Dan's turn to snort. "Please mademoiselle" He said talking in a French accent. "I have lived in France my whole life and I know a ghost when I see it, that was proof right there"

As he talked he leaped off the stage to firmly meet Emma's eyes with a determined expression to prove _he_ was right and _she_ was wrong. Of course Emma was going to win that fight, she was the logical one who sang for a living and wasn't known to have a vivid imagination but an ethical woman.

"Ghosts are known around here, Paris is the capitol city to have paranormal activity. So if you don't believe your instincts it can lead you to trouble" Dan said. "Ask anyone"

Emma stared him down cold.

"And I suppose you have a fascinating tale to tell about the history of this place?" Emma asked with her eyebrow raised.

Dan smirked. "In fact, I do"

He bounded in a single jump back onto the stage and everyone gathered beneath him to hear what paranormal crap he had to say. Emma made a mental note that she would never believe a ghost story as long as she was in Paris.

"This is gonna be good" Mackenzie whispered to Emma.

" _Yeah, an awesome waste of my time"_ Emma secretly thought to herself.

"This story takes place a hundred years ago" Dan said dramatically.

Everyone leaned in close to listen to his "Scary" story.

"This building was once a beautiful opera house called the Opera Populaire, where they would rehearse astounding operas. It was said to be haunted by a ghost. But research and evidence claims that it was a man not a ghost. No one knows what he looks like, but everyone who claims to have seen him said that he always wears a mask to hide his hideous face from the world. He would always make terrible accidents happen, like make sandbags fall on people, hang people with his Punjab lasso, and even made that chandelier fall on audience members" Dan said, pointing to the cracked chandelier above the audience seats.

Everyone looked up at it as his story continued.

"Legend says that he has the voice of an angel but the heart of a demon" Dan explained. "He taught _only_ the talented singers how to excel in their music career, mostly girls about your age"

As he said this part, he leaned close to Emma and poked her stomach. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Nobody knows how he died. But some say that if you come here at midnight and sing, he will listen and either approve….. Or disapprove" Dan said.

Several shocks came from the audience as the tale came to conclude.

"What happens when he approves?" Mackenzie asked.

"He'll sing back to you and you'll become his mask forever" Dan answered.

Everyone gasped. Emma joined in, dramatically putting a hand over her forehead in sarcasm.

"And if he disapproves?" A man with a brown buttoned shirt and beige shorts, black sneakers. Tan with brown messy hair asked.

"Let's just say you don't want to make him disapprove" Dan said.

More gasps.

Emma laughed out loud and slow clapped as the story concluded. "Thanks for wasting ten minutes of my time"

Ghosts weren't real. But Emma didn't realize, _he_ had heard everything…

* * *

Erik's eyes widened as he watched the scene that had just taken place from Box 5.

The way they had reacted to his sandbag trick was just… shocking. The raven had been in range of where the sandbag was landing, but she had quickly turned around and her eyes widened as she had leaped gracefully off the stage with her little friend following her movements quickly and both of them landing safely bellow the stage.

The others had also survived. They screamed but had gotten out of the way in time.

Normally if a sandbag was about to land on a woman when Erik was there, a man would push her out of the way and the man would pass out. However, _this_ was different. The raven girl had actually gotten out of the way along with her friend when the sandbag came crashing down.

He had never…. Expected… the raven to move _that_ quickly. He wasn't even aiming for her in the first place! He was aiming for the girls that were singing so horribly!

So the Phantom had listened with interest to the cast's chat. Well _because_ the certain aspect of the entire conversation was himself. He smirked when the boy was spinning the tale of the Opera Ghost. But the one thing that caught his attention, was that the raven was the _only_ one who did not believe in ghosts.

Christine had believed in ghosts but apparently, the raven did not. Why was this? The managers had believed, but it was the first time that Erik had ever seen a girl who does not believe in the paranormal. This just made the raven a little more unique then she had seemed.

Erik shook his head, the raven was getting stranger and interesting. Did he _just_ think that?

No. That girl was not interesting, she was unladylike. Unlike Christine. The raven was Christine's complete opposite. Of course the girl was beautiful, but still not as beautiful as Christine. She was more athletic than Christine, but at least _Christine_ could sing.

He had to get both of these girls out of his mind! No girl could compare to his Christine! That raven was just another girl, an ordinary unladylike girl. A simple girl cannot compete or defy the Phantom of the Opera!

He couldn't help but feel as though she knew something about him. Since the first time he laid eyes on her when she first walked into his building, her strict, brave expression had caught his eye. Like she could _feel_ that some evil presence was in there. And she was right.

Erik noticed as the other people gasped at the boy's story, the raven (While listening) would roll her eyes, snort, and chuckled sarcastically.

It looked as though she _did_ know about him, but was pretending to not believe in ghosts. And she had almost tricked Erik into believing she knew nothing about him. He was hardly paying attention to the conversation anymore as he stared at the raven.

" _If she suspects something"_ He thought to himself. _"I shall have to get rid of her_ "

He couldn't have people knowing that the legendary Phantom of the Opera was back. And he could use the corpse of the girl to warn the other cast members the same would happen to them if they told anyone about him.

Also that particular death would rid the raven from his mind once and for all. The Phantom then smiled at his clever plan, and dashed out of his box to his Lair to put it into action.

To plan the thing that he was _known_ to do.

Kill.

Suddenly, he heard a laugh unlike any normal girl laugh he had ever heard before. He rushed back to Box 5 and saw the raven, slow clapping and leaping onto the stage to challenge the boy.

"Thanks for wasting ten minutes of my time" The raven quipped.

The Phantom stayed. To watch this naïve raven _was_ amusing.

* * *

Emma leaped onto the stage next to Dan with her arms crossed.

"But ghosts _are_ real" Dan protested, also crossing his arms.

"Alright then" Emma said with a smirk.

"You believe me?"

"I didn't say that"

"Then what are you saying?"

"Prove it"

"What?"

Emma raised her eyebrow slyly. "Read my glossy pink lips. Prove. It."

Several "Ooohhs" came from the cast.

"Sister, your lips are neither glossy nor pink" Dan threw back.

"Ooooh!" came the cast.

"Bet their glossier than yours honey" Emma retorted.

"Burn!"

"At least I _have_ PINK lips" Dan said.

"BURN!"

"Ok, "mister I know everything there is to know about life" how much you want to bet that he is NOT real?" Emma asked.

"What I-" Dan started but Emma poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to find out?"

"No! That's crazy! We don't actually have to find out-"

"What? You chicken?"

"No!"

Emma smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you dare" Dan said.

"Try me" Emma said.

"Bawk bawk begawk bawk bawk bawk bawk begawk!" Emma walked around like a chicken and everyone started laughing.

"Ok fine!" Dan said throwing his hands in the air.

Emma stopped and faced him.

"You want crazy? Ok, if _you're_ brave enough, come down here next week after rehearsal at midnight DON'T be late"Dan said to Emma.

"Challenge accepted" Emma replied with a priceless smirk.

All of them were silent, but Emma could tell from the gleam in Mackenzie's eyes that she was totally coming.

"Sorry I'm late! Working on the dance routine and-" Nicki came out with her sketchbook and froze when she saw the sandbag.

"Ok, what did you guys do?" Nicki asked.

Everyone looked at their feet.

"Um… Old building! St… stuff falls!" Dan said _way_ too quickly.

Nicki had a worried questioning expression. "Ok… are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, just dust" Emma said.

"Ok, good, um… err… how many of you have seen the movie "Hercules"?" Nicki asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Not the one by the Rock, the Disney one" Nicki remarked.

Half of them lowered their hands. Emma laughed, Monday was going to be interesting.

* * *

Erik grinned at the challenge that the boy told the raven. He would be ready for her. This was a perfect opportunity to get the job done.

It felt wonderful to be back…

* * *

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys! Next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3 First Encounter

"No! No! No! Ya'll, it goes: hip bump hip bump Step cross side, step cross side, add snaps, one two three four, and jazz hands!" Nicki yelled while demonstrating the moves in front of Emma and the cast.

All of the cast members groaned.

Emma was pretty sure her dogs were barking. For three hours, Nicole had them working on this dance for "Zero to Hero" from "Hercules". Emma wasn't even sure she was going to remember all of these steps. Every once and awhile, she would smirk at Dan to give him this expression message:

" _He isn't real, let it go"_

Or sometimes she would give him a look that said: " _I'm going to be right and I can't wait to see your face when I am!"_

And her personal favorite: _"You little demon, I'm going to be right… I know I am, I'm always right!"_

But for some reason, when she would give him these looks, he would return them back. But his weren't as _effective_ as hers.

And… they were kind of… cute.

Emma shook her head to clear it as her eyes narrowed.

Whatever he had planned, Emma didn't want to know. She REALLY wanted to see his face when he knew he was wrong though.

"Do. It. Again… NOW!" Nicki yelled, snapping her head around at the cast, then snapping her head back to the front. She held up the remote in her hand, pressed the play button, and the music for "Zero to hero" came over the speaker.

"Five… six… seven… eight" Nicki counted.

Emma immediately got to her position along with everyone else, back to the audience.

Everyone bounced their hips along with the rhythm and on her cue Emma slowly turned to face the audience.

" _From that day forward our boy Hercules could do no wrong, he was so hot, steam, looked cool"_ Emma said these with the music.

Four other girls, including Mackenzie and Zia, turned and moved beside Emma. They were  
"Muses", the girls who told the story of Hercules. They sang and danced along with her, while Dan played Hercules. He pretending to lift weights, kissed his muscles, and ran in place, while Emma and the Muses kept to their routine. All the while, the other cast members sang backup and danced behind them.

" _Oh yeahhhhh!"_ Emma lip synched. _"Bless my soul, Herc was on a roll!"_

" _Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll!"_ was the verse Mackenzie mouthed, while others had lines like _"What a pro!" and "Herc could stop a show!" while Zia added "Point him at a monster and you're talking S.R.O!"_

 _The entire cased "sang": "He was a no one zero zero! Now he's a honcho He's a hero! He was a kid with his act down pat! From zero to hero, in no time flat, zero to hero, just like that! When he smiled the girls went wild with oohs and ahhs!"_

As they lip synched the last part, Dan flashed a smile to the background dancers and they pretended to swoon. Emma tried not to laugh...

" _And they slapped his face on every vase"_ Mackenzie lip synched.

A muse standing next to her crossed her arms and looked at her in annoyance. _"On every vase"_ shecorrected her.

" _From appearance fees and royalties, our Herc had cash to burn, no noveau rich and famous, he could tell you what the Grecians earn! Say Amen! There he goes again!"_ Emma and the girls lip synched.

Emma almost laughed but managed another smirk as Dan winked at her while flexing his "muscles".

"Sweet and undefeated!" A girl lip synched.

" _And an awesome 10 for 10!"_ Emma lip synched, holding up ten fingers.

" _Folks lined up, just to watch him flex!"_ the girls and Emma lip synched.

" _And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs!"_ Mackenzie lip synched, pretending to flex her own muscles.

" _Hercie he comes, he sees, he conquers, honey, the crowds were going bonkers! He showed the moxie brains and spunk, from zero to hero!"_ They lip synched.

" _A major hunk!"_ Mackenzie lip synched.

" _Zero to hero!"_ They lip synched.

" _And who'd have thunk?"_ Emma lip synched as everyone clapped to the beat.

" _Who puts the glad in gladiator?"_ Emma lip synched.

"Her-cul-es!" The cast members said.

" _Whose daring deeds are great theater?"_ Emma mouthed.

"Her-cul-es!" The cast yelled.

" _Is he bold?"_ Mackenzie worded.

" _No one braver"_ The boys sang.

" _Is he sweet?"_ Zia asked.

" _Our favorite flavor!"_ The girls sang.

"Her-cul-es!" The cast chanted.

" _My man!"_ Emma said.

" _Bless my soul, Herc was on a roll, undefeated, riding high!"_ Everyone sang while dancing.

" _And the nicest guy"_ Emma said.

" _Not conceited, he was a nothing, zero zero, now he's a honcho, he's a hero, and he hit the heights at breakneck, speed! From zero to hero, Herc is a hero, Herc is a hero, now he's a HERO…!"_ They all sang.

"Yes indeed!" Emma finished as they closed in their ending pose.

Dan was in the middle doing a rock star pose, Emma putting her arm around him, the other four girls sat in front and everyone else put their hands on their hips.

Nicki clapped and smiled. " _That's_ more like it! Now go take ten, you'll preform that in front of Mr. Tom"

As she walked back to the rehearsal room everyone fell over… on the stage, exhausted, and on their backs...

Emma sighed in content. _Just_ what she needed, a break… no dance moves to follow… not a care in the world… Kenzie sighed beside her.

"I feel like I could sleep for a month" Emma mumbled.

Kenzie nodded. "I feel like I could sleep for a year"

Emma closed her eyes in peace. Nothing was going to-.

"Ahem" A familiar voice said.

Emma opened one of her eyes. Dan loomed over her, with a smirk on his face. Emma returned his smirk with ease.

"What do you want Dan?" She asked.

"I just wanted to gloat… because I'm right and you're totally wrong" Dan replied crossing his arms.

"He's got a point" Mackenzie said.

Emma gave her a look of disbelief.

Seeing her look, Mackenzie smiled nervously. "Heh heh… uh… I'm going to go see what Zia's doing" as she left to go look her.

Emma's smirk grew wide as she turned to looked Dan straight in the eye. "Your confidence is appreciated. But I am not the one who is going to be sent to the Funny Farm when he realizes that the girl who sees reality _is_ right"

Dan raised his eyebrow. "Funny Farm?"

"It's the place where they take chumps like you" Emma replied.

Dan chuckled and shook his head as he sat down next to the pale, complicated chick.

"Are big city girls always like this?" Dan asked.

"And what if we are?" Emma asked, sitting up.

"Well, the word "Chump" isn't very common in Paris" Dan said.

Emma laughed. "Then I guess _I'm_ the first"

Dan smiled and turned away. "Yes, that makes you special"

There was an awkward silence as they returned each other's gaze. Emma suddenly saw Dan's eyes: they were baby blue and sparkling with interest. Emma suddenly got a mushy, awful feeling inside: her heart was beating fast and her cheeks felt warm. God, whatever this feeling was, she hated it…

But loved it at the same time.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Emma used for exit. But it was true, and she felt like she might explode, and she got up and casually walked off the stage.

Why was she feeling like this? Why was the feeling still there if she was not even around Dan? She put her hand to her heart… it was _still_ beating fast and now she was sweating. And now she had a dopey grin on her face that was only growing and she couldn't stop it... she started giggling... then she snapped herself out of it, clenching her fists.

" _Don't think about it, don't dwell on it, and don't mention it"_ Emma thought.

What was this feeling? It _had_ tostop. She had no idea what it was, but somehow she felt… disappointed that it did and she never wanted to feel it again. "I'm a normal human being. I don't have time for that" she told herself.

She seemed to have interrupted a conversation between Mr. Tom and Nicki when she walked into the rehearsal room, and they turned to stared at her entrance.

She cleared her throat, blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry for interrupting, but I have an emergency. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Sorry Shyanne, but even though we've been here for weeks, we _still_ don't know where the ladies bathroom is" Nicki answered.

Emma's eyes widened and her blush disappeared. "My name isn't Shyanne"

It was Nicki's turn to blush. "Sorry, but you look like a Shyanne!" and turned toward Mr. Tom, continuing... "Does she _not_ look like a Shyanne?"

Mr. Tom shrugged. "Looks more like a Taylor to me"

Emma felt so offended, but she hid it well. She put her hands on her hips. "Ok, then what do you thing is my REAL name then?"

Silence.

"I'll give you a hint: it starts with an E"

"Um…. Err… Eveline?" Mr. Tom asked.

Emma clenched her fist.

"Ella?" Nicki asked.

Emma sighed as she looked down, shaking her head… better cool down.

"Sorry, how can you expect us to know everyone's names on the first day?" Mr. Tom asked.

Emma was about to say something, but she clamped her mouth shut… luckily what came out was: "Good point, and thanks. I'll find the bathroom myself"

Without another word, Emma marched out of the room.

"She's got spunk, I like her" Nicki said as Emma left.

"That is a trait few girls have" Mr. Tom remarked.

Now, Emma began her search for a bathroom. She talked to herself as she went…

"I _need_ to think about this strange feeling… I've never felt it before, and I'm curious… what is it?"

* * *

Erik had seen everything from Box 5. Watching this raven _was_ entertaining. How confident, optimistic, and naïve she was. Just like all the other women on the planet.

At that moment, he was watching the cast laying down on their backs on the stage. He smiled and shook his head. How foolish. He had watched them dance... it was not at _all_ ballet. What confused him was that most of the women were wearing pants. He told himself that when he captured the raven he would interrogate her… he would make her tell him all about this strange century… and then, he would kill her.

He thought back to the challenge that the boy made and the raven accepted.

Yes, he would be ready for her. But these things took time. He would need to lure her… make her feel safe… give her a false sense of security. And for Erik, that would take time. But he was sure he pull it off, get her to lower her guard… and gain her trust.

Lowering her guard didn't seem to happen often from what he had observed. The girl _did_ defend herself, was _very_ sarcastic and serious. But he felt that, once he learned her weakness, he could succeed. Finding Christine's weakness had been simple, but it appeared that finding this girl's would not be so easy. "When I found Christine's weakness, it had been when her father died... she sobbed constantly, and I knew how to lure her in. She was vulnerable and sensitive…"

This raven kept her weakness hidden, but he was going to figure her out… find her combination… and break her spirit. He was a patient man, and could wait as long as it took to find her weakness… and take control of her.

The blonde girl next to the raven got up. She walked to a tan girl who had dark hair in an unusual style.

Suddenly Eric realized: If he was going to capture by her next week, he would have to get rid of that blonde girl that accompanied her to this place of hell. There would be no use of killing the blonde next to the Raven. He didn't want to do extra work for nothing.

He would take care of her next week.

Suddenly, the Raven walked of the stage looking nervous or guilty… but he also realized that she was doing something that Erik would never have expected her to do… blush.

Erik smiled as he followed her: for the first time she seemed scared and vulnerable. But if he hadn't done it, what was she afraid of?

* * *

Emma walked down the dusty corridors of the abandoned Opera House, her arms wrapped around… "Hugging" herself, deep in thought. She had never had time to herself before, she was always busy with something… it felt weird to just walk alone to think.

Why did she have that strange, tingly… "mushy" feeling? And she hated to admit it, but she wished she hadn't looked away from Danny's gaze. Why? Danny teased her… Emma didn't even _know_ him... he was nice, for what he was, but you don't crush on a guy when you just meet him… right?

Or could you?

Emma hated to admit it, she had never felt tingly like that before. And… she liked it... she actually liked it. The solution of the equation seemed simple: she wanted more of that feeling. But at the same time, she didn't…

Emma shook herself… she didn't want to think about "crushes" or anything thing else that was awkward right now.

Emma was always busy back in Michigan. Working… earning enough to make ends meet: pay rent, luxuries like eating… and trying to save enough money for New York, to audition for "Wonderland" on Broadway. Then again, New York turned out to be pretty much the same struggle... with one exception…

My best friend from kindergarten… she followed me there because, honesty, she had no freaking idea what to do on her own! And on top of that? Her twin sister suddenly panicked, and followed her to New York too, because _she_ has no idea what to do on her own either!

And now here we are in Paris: and it's… the same. It was Mom's idea to go to Paris for a fresh start, because she saw how disappointed you were… so I told them: my best friend and her sister… and what do they do? They beg their mom… Please let us go to Paris too! And…. she finally says yes to her, but only her, not her twin…. Which doesn't end well: once again she panics, and escapes here too, to find her sister (and takes three hour naps!)

Well, welcome to my life… the life of Emma Fenton. I'm a reject, a New Yorker, and I'm like everyone else who lives in that God forsaking city.

Emma hated New York. If you're not careful there, some random sicko on the street will try to steal your purse, or worse. That's how she was greeted on her first day in the Big Apple.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A twenty year old Emma Fenton returned home after some light reading at the library. She had always wanted to see Central Park, so she was taking the "scenic route"._

 _She was wearing her normal "uniform": a dark blue business dress, black belt, and her small black jacket. She completed her outfit wearing black glasses and boots… also black. She carried a purse... blue, in her right hand as she walked but kept her cellphone in her boot..._

 _Suddenly, a man came out of nowhere dressed head to toe in black. A ski mask covered his face, and only showed his eyes… his crazy eyes! He grabbed her purse, and Emma struggled to keep it. They were playing a game of tug of war, and Emma hated to loose…_

" _Give it to me lady!" He yelled, hanging on to Emma's purse, but Emma wouldn't go down without a fight._

" _Dude! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE!" Emma screamed, her eyes ablaze with fury._

" _Not until you give me your money!" He yelled back._

" _That doesn't even make any sense!" Emma protested. "You say you're gonna keep my purse until I give you money, but the money is in the purse! What kind of a thief are you?"_

" _A smart one" He replied, as he pushed Emma off him and ran off with her purse._

 _Emma ran after him. Now she was the predator and the thief was her prey. The man turned around and swore at her, making Emma even angrier. He jumped a park bench in his path and Emma followed, jumping over the same bench. She was starting to get into this chase..._

 _Emma hear screams and laughter as they ran. When he went through a fountain, he probably thought she'd stop to avoid getting soaked... he was wrong._

 _She ran through the fountain too... no fountain was going to stop her, now she felt like she had a job to do…_

 _She was soaking wet, but she ran anyway try to catch up with the criminal. He looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see her still on his tail. She appeared to be so prim and proper… maybe he'd picked the wrong victim! He ran faster. He made a left turn, a right turn… many twists and turns, until finally, he thought he had lost her._

 _He jumped over a tall rock ledge and hid underneath it, breathing heavily. He sighed. Stupid girl, she thought she could catch him? He grinned at his victory and opened the purse to assess his ill-gotten gain. But as he did, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around…_

 _What he saw, for a moment, was a crazy woman._

" _Surprise" Emma said softly, as she punched the man in the face, knocking him out…_

 _Emma pulled her phone out of her purse and called 911. They had asked to describe the criminal so she ripped off his ski mask off and described him._

 _Within minutes police arrived and hauled the thief away._

" _But I didn't do anything!" he furiously protested. Pointing at Emma he said "She attacked me!"_

" _Save it for the Judge… Judge Judy!" Emma retorted, smiling over her triumph._

" _Shut your face!" he said, and the Police cuffed him and stuffed him into their squad car._

 _Emma knew she had won that argument. The police thanked her and drove off with the criminal._

 _As she walked back to her apartment, purse in hand, she thought… this proves I don't need anyone watching my back…_

* * *

BACK TO REALITY

Emma kept her eyes peeled for the bathroom, still picturing the memory. It seemed it was only yesterday, except it was two years ago... time flies. Anyway, that was one of the reasons she hated about New York. Nobody tried robbing her after that, but she never let herself lower her guard again... and she hated it.

When Emma was a little girl in Troy Michigan, she loved singing in school talent shows or wherever she could. She dreamed of moving to the "Big Apple": to make it on Broadway, and see her name in lights, like she saw in the movies. Now, she had worked her butt off to get to her dream, but it wasn't enough…

Emma clearly remember that day: it was the worst day of her life. She had auditioned for Alice in the play "Wonderland" but it didn't work out. She walked out of the theater with her head down, glasses fixed tight on her eyes. Mackenzie hadn't had worried at all about _her_ audition. She had said she didn't even want to do it anyway. Emma hadn't talked to Kenzie for a week, so Mackenzie had never asked about her audition.

But that didn't change the way Emma had been feeling that day. She had woken up to reality and faced the facts. Some dreams could never be accomplished, no matter how hard you work. Emma never thought of the reason she was turned down for Alice. Because it was the worst day of her life.

It was ironic. "The worst day of my life" was the song Emma had sung for her audition. Then after the audition, it truly was the worst day of her life.

Emma wrapped her arms around herself tighter, imagining walking down the walk of shame after the audition. She was afraid of rejection. Not being accepted, not being welcomed, and not being able to fit in. Afraid of being turned down and shut out.

She straightened her glasses again, afraid that they would fall if she wasn't careful. Revealing her dark circles beneath her eyes.

" _What am I doing?"_ Emma thought _. "Where the hell are the bathrooms? Did they even_ have _bathrooms back then?"_

" _What kind of a question is that Mademoiselle?"_

Emma instinctively turned her head to the voice, but there was no one there. She blinked. She knew she had heard a man's voice behind her, but at the same time, she refused to believe it…

She put the palm of her hand to her forehead. _"I must be going crazy, working too hard"_

" _You work hard Mademoiselle?"_ the voice echoed behind her.

Emma turned again. No one.

" _Whoever doesn't work hard must be crazy and live under a rock"_ Emma thought.

" _Of course"_ The voice said, as if he knew what Emma was talking about but really didn't.

Emma knew when people talked like that. Emma thought this must be a practical joke, but on the other hand, it sounded like a ghost or something. She narrowed her eyes… ghosts weren't real.

"Who are you?" Emma thought out loud.

" _That is none of your concern now is it?"_ The voice replied. _"Shall I take you to the women's room?"_

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"

" _Precisely"_ The voice answered. _"What kind of question was "do they have restrooms"?"_

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me where the bathroom is Casper" Emma snapped.

" _As you wish madam"_ the voice said after much hesitation.

Emma smirked at her clever remark...

" _Don't celebrate the victory of clever words yet... you are going in the wrong direction. Go back the way you came… go DEEPER into the Opera House"_

His last words made Emma's spine tingle. _Deeper_ into the Opera House? Quickly shaking it off, she straightened her glasses. She took a deep breath, turned around, and retraced her steps the way she came.

Why was she doing this? She didn't know. Right now, her brain was telling her to ignore the voice, but her heart told her to trust it. Normally, she would listen to the logic her brain. No nonsense, no imagination, and no creativity. Whoever is reading this must think she "listened to her heart"… well, that's partly true. But her brain was telling her she _had_ to go to the bathroom or her bladder would burst… so she walked calmly, occasionally putting her guard up in case this was a trap.

As she walked she thought… Who is this person? A stalker? A creep? A ghost?

* * *

Erik clenched his fists… he had to resist the urge to make that raven take back her cruel remark. But after breathing in and out a few times, he quickly calmed down. Then he straightened his mask. He had to gain her trust: put her into a false sense of security if his plan was going to work.

So what he forced himself to say only:

"As you wish madam"

It infuriated him to see the raven cross her arms and smirk at her victory. Trying to stay calm and restrain hell from breaking out inside him, he muttered:

"Don't celebrate the victory of clever words yet... you are going in the wrong direction. Go back the way you came… go DEEPER into the Opera House"

The raven hesitated at first. Then straightening her Seeing Eye device, turned and walked back the way she came.

Intrigued, Erik followed, taking care not to be seen.

He considered just making her pass out and kidnap her right that second, but he resisted the urge. He couldn't put her under his spell, control her every action, yet. He would have to do that next week. Yes… that would be the perfect opportunity. Enough time to make her feel… safe.

He _would_ succeed, he always did. But if he always succeeded, then why didn't he succeed with… with… Christine?

He quickly cleared his mind. Instead he thought of the other girl, the raven. She was an interesting specimen. He enjoyed her reaction when his voice came out of nowhere, into her mind. She didn't show fear? But he didn't care. Just the exhilaration trying to frighten a woman felt good… It was what everyone expected him to do.

He studied her as she moved through the hallways, he noticed that every once in a while, she would stop and look over her shoulder as if someone was following her (Ironic, since it was true).

At first Erik thought that he had been caught and panicked a little, but she would just straighten her strange seeing device, preventing him from seeing her eyes, turn, and go about her business.

Finally, Erik had a closer view of the raven like girl. She _was_ beautiful up close. She had such a slender, skeletal body. Her pale skin looked a bit lighter from the window's sunlight, but in the shadows it shimmered and looked as cold as ice. Her lips were a fitting pale pink. Her long dark hair which was tied up and placed neatly over her shoulder. Her clothing matched her personality: a dark blue buttoned shirt with long dark… pants, with black boots.

Strict and strange, but Erik had a feeling, deep inside of his soul, that that girl was indeed hiding her weakness her pose as a serious girl… one who would never act unladylike. Something enabled her to conceal her weakness… Erik just needed to find out how.

From what Erik had discovered so far, the girl was strict. She upheld ethics and relied on fact… she did not believe in "paranormal" activity. She was the first girl ever brave enough to talk back to him… and with attitude.

Casper? Chump? Crazy? It didn't make sense!

She turned again. He quickly hid behind the giant statue of Poseidon, the Greek god. He waited for her to turn back around and start walking again, but she didn't. His heart began to race as she curiously inched toward the statue...

Erik held his breath, his back was pressed against the statue. And the raven stood right in front of it. He peeked around the statue: she was looking at the statue intently. Whew… he could relax... she was just admiring the statue!

Suddenly, she did something unexpected. She got down on one knee and stuffed her hand into her boot, as if she was looking for something.

"Ah ha" he heard her say. "There you are"

She pulled something out of her boot. Erik's eyes widened with confusion and curiosity.

" _What the hell is that?"_ Erik thought.

* * *

Emma finally found her phone.

"Ah ha" She said to herself in silent victory. "There you are"

She turned it on and went to her camera. Pointing the camera at the statue, she took the picture. The statue was so beautiful! Sometimes being in an old opera house had perks.

Suddenly felt it... She _had_ to get to the bathroom, now! Quickly putting her phone away, she broke out into a run… she went to her left, in the direction she came from. She hoped she would just run one... she had good stamina, but after running for five minutes she had gotten nowhere.

There were paintings, candles, plants, porta potty, statues… wait! Porta potty?

Emma skidded to a halt, panting. She hardly believed her eyes… Sure enough, a pink porter potty was in the middle of the hallway, and she had completely missed it before.

"A porta potty?" She said to herself in disbelief and shock.

" _It's ok, it's ok… It's pretty normal for a porter potty to be here… right?"_ Emma thought to herself. _"The construction worker guys probably forgot to get rid of it… but if they were working on the theater part then why is it all the way back here?"_

" _Is it wise to concern yourself with that right now?"_

The voice made Emma spin, fists up.

" _Calm down, it is me again"_ The male voice said.

Emma put her dukes down. "Don't. Do. That" She managed to say.

She heard a deep chuckle that made her feel uneasy. " _I will do as I wish, always. I see you found it then"_

"Yeah, but why is it…"

Emma didn't get to finish her sentence.

" _That is none of your concern, you shouldn't tamper with things that aren't your business. It can get you into trouble"_

Emma felt more uneasy. She held it in as best she could but it showed, and it seemed the mysterious voice noticed.

" _Why so silent Mademoiselle?"_

Emma let it pass… she folded her arms crossly. "Danny, if this is a joke, I swear to God I'll…"

The voice chuckled again, and Emma uncrossed her arms.

" _You'll what? You cannot stop me, no matter what you do. I have no idea who Danny is, but I do know this…"_

Emma felt chilled as he paused.

" _I will put an end to your suffering"_

It felt as if the voice had whispered right into her ear, and she froze. Now she felt _very_ uncomfortable _._ "Dan, I'll pull you aside right now and smack you across the face. Stop acting like a five-year old"

The voice chuckled again and got deeper.

" _Again, I know not of whom you speak… you were so desperate to find the ladies' room, aren't you going to use it?"_

Even though she was creeped out, Emma stood her ground. "I'd rather wait till this creep leaves or else I'll have to call Ghost Busters" She quipped.

" _You will learn in time"_ and with that, there was silence.

After about ten seconds of silence she was calm enough to use the porta potty… what she had heard was… disturbing, but she didn't easily scare. But still… what did he mean by "end her suffering"?

Then suddenly, she knew… but it couldn't be…

* * *

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! BTW sorry about some of the spelling errors in Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 4 the Dare

The rest of the week (for Emma), was the most awesome action packed week she had ever had in her entire life.

She still thought about what happened the first day of Drama, but even if she wouldn't admit it, it had scared her. She was freaked out: what if the dare was a bad idea? What if it was dangerous? What if that creeper was actually a famous serial killer?

They would follow Mr. Tom's instructions and would practice their acting skills by playing drama games, doing improvisations, and even playing a game called Bus stop. The game is played with a bench and all the students forming a line. The first person in line would be the designated "normal". Meaning, he/she would casually walk up and sit on the end of the bench. Then, the second person in line would make up a crazy character and try to annoy the crap out of that "Normal" person until he/she couldn't take it anymore. At that point, the normal person goes back in line and the crazy person takes the place on the bench, becoming the normal person… and it goes on.

Emma and Kenzie were pros at it.

Like one day, when Mackenzie whispered something in Zia's ear that made her hop up and run away…Emma what she said that made Zia react that way, but they all heard Mackenzie say "Bye friend!" as she left.

Emma was a little different, she had her own style for each day of the week. While Kenzie said strange things, Emma was more direct. Like the time she walked right up to Zia and said with a menacing voice: "I don't know who you are… but I will find you… and I will kill you"

Everybody laughed at that.

Another time, Emma recited the book "War and Peace" until the person couldn't take it anymore, got up and left.

At the start of the 2nd week, the same day as the dare, she challenged Danny to his own bus stop game… she would try to annoy Danny in front of everyone, to the point that he himself would get up and leave!

To this point, nobody had had success against him: no matter what they tried he would not be annoyed. But Emma knew she could get him...

She walked up to Danny humming and sat down. As they sat together on the bench, as if waiting for a bus, Emma's eyes widened and she abruptly stood up.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" She yelled, and then she whistled and raised her hand in the air in a three finger salute… everyone laughed and did the same.

A puzzled expression came over Danny's face as he looked at Emma and then the rest of the cast. His expression didn't change while he looked back and forth across the room and so Emma continued...

"PRIM! IT'S GONNA BE OK PRIMROSE!" She hollered.

At this point Emma could see that Danny was not conquered yet, so she poured it on...

She repeated the three finger salute, whistled, and everyone did also... again laughing at their own effort!

Danny laughed and rolled his eyes.

Emma couldn't take anymore.

She jumped to her feet and glared at Danny… and she yelled at him _"Get. Off. That. Bench. Right. NOW"_ Her voice changed from smooth and sweet to dark and monstrous in an instant.

Danny looked taken aback and surprised by her sudden mood change.

Her glare made her look like a demon. But Danny somehow both feared and was attracted to her. He raised his hands up in defense and backed away from her glare.

Everyone cheered, and Emma's demeanor returned to normal. She smiled and sat back down on the bench.

Mr. Tom was horrified, but he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Ok, great job guys! Now, tomorrow we're going to have your music teacher in. His name is Austin Dawn, but you will refer to him as Mr. Dawn. Tomorrow he will evaluate each person's ability to sing"

"Or maybe some of us will practice singing tonight" Mackenzie whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma rolled her eyes… Kenzie giggled.

"Okay, class dismissed" Mr. Tom said.

Everyone got off the stage and got ready to go home. Even as Emma walked out with Mackenzie, she sensed he was behind...

"You go ahead Kenzie, I'll meet you in the car" Emma said.

Mackenzie winked at her, smirking. Emma gave her a "Yeah, shut up" sarcastic look…Mackenzie giggled and walked away.

"Vous etes une fille demon" Danny said.

Emma turned around with a smirk. "I don't speak "La French"

"I said: You are such a demon girl" Danny said, mimicking her expression. "Where on Earth did you learn to do that?"

"My expression? It's a secret" Emma said, crossing her arms. "Now, I was wanting to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking we should both wear black… if someone catches us we're dead"

"Ok, I'll dress like I'm gonna rob a freaking bank!" Danny said.

"Wow, for a French guy you got swag" Emma said.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle"

"Now… you lost it"

They both laughed. It felt like eternity before they stopped. Emma both liked and disliked being around him. But somehow she liked his company… and yet hated it.

"You're blushing" Danny said snapping her out of her trance.

"What?"

"You're blushing right there" Danny said pointing to both his cheeks.

Emma immediately stopped. "No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"See you tonight" Emma said, "unless you're too chicken to show up" and she walked away without another word.

Danny was speechless…

 _As this was going on…_

* * *

Makenzie wasn't the brightest girl ever.

Even though Makenzie was a few minutes older than her twin, Bailey was smarter. Mackenzie Dawson was a blonde hipster with a blue streak in her hair, piercings, thick glasses, and wore some of the craziest outfits.

Everyone would tease her because she was different, but she didn't care… she still loved Pokémon, she was a proud "Whovian", and often watched "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part Two" on repeat just to see over and over again that one scene when Harry saves Draco Malfoy…

Her sister was her complete opposite.

While Mackenzie was an optimistic hipster, _Bailey_ Dawson was pessimistic, Gothic, and only wore clothing of black or very dark grey.

Bailey would be better suited for this situation than Mackenzie...

Kenzie was just minding her own business, happily skipping towards the door, when she heard a Whoosh! Kenzie turned to the sound and noticed that she was alone… in the long hallway leading to the door. When Kenzie noticed she was alone, she felt no fear… she was optimistic. She knew that Emma and Danny were still there, and she felt confident that if anything happened they could save her.

So Kenzie looked around a little, shrugged it off smiling, and continued walking down the hall. As she walked she hummed a little tune to herself.

But then she heard it again, the WHOOSH! Sound was even louder, but this time it was nearer… to her right…. or was it her left…?

Now she felt uncomfortable. She broke into a run towards the door, but she felt a gloved hand grab her arm and pull her back. Mackenzie tried to pull away but the grip was too strong. A cold glove was squeezing her arm…

Her green eyes widened in fear and she turned to face her captor. As she turned, something sprayed her in the face… it… smelled…. _Wonderful._

The last thing Mackenzie remembered before she blacked out were huge arms that caught her as she fell … and she allowed it to happen willingly…

* * *

Erik carried the blonde bridal-style to the door and opened it. The light blinded his eyes: It was sunset, and the sunset was so beautiful. Erik hadn't seen the sun for so long, but he wasn't here for that.

He had to remember which one of those rolling machines belonged to the "Raven".

Erik remembered it was silver… There it was!

A silver machine was parked towards the front of the building. There were only four machines in total and only one was silver. Holding the girl, he ran towards the machine.

He couldn't risk being caught.

His cape flowed behind him as he ran. It reminded him of black churning water flowing. He got to the machine…. only he didn't know where the door was, or how to open it. He found a sort of handle… He tugged it. The door did not open… then he saw the keyhole on the handle.

"Dammit" he cursed.

Suddenly, he saw the raven girl storm out of the building. Erik laid the blonde carefully next to the door and ran.

* * *

Emma power walked towards her car.

She thought to herself… WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER?

She got down on her knee, took her car keys out of her boot, and continued the walk to her car.

As she approached the car, she suddenly remembered something and felt like an idiot... She had forgotten to give Mackenzie her keys.

As she arrived at the car she saw Mackenzie lying next to the car...

"Mackenzie?" Emma asked.

Emma heard a low snore... Mackenzie was asleep! That girl was always tired! Emma opened the passenger door and then struggled to lift Mackenzie. After many attempts she finally got her safely into the seat and closed her door. Exhausted, she got in the car and started back to the Diamant Apartments.

As Emma drove, she kept thinking about what she had said to Danny: "See you tonight, unless you're too chicken to show up"

"Stupid!" Emma scolded herself.

Why would she say that? Then she realized, she had yelled that while Kenzie was asleep. Emma glanced over at her. She was still asleep… what was that all about? Emma knew Mackenzie was always tired, but she had never fallen asleep anywhere as weird as in a parking lot…

What if Emma hadn't seen her? She could have accidently run her over! Or, what if she had not gone to the parking lot at that time at all? Something bad could have happened to her friend!

She knew Mackenzie wasn't a genius, but she wasn't stupid either. And why didn't Mackenzie wake up when she screamed?

Emma shook her head … maybe Kenzie was just _really really_ tired.

As she pulled into the apartment buildings, she stopped to call Bailey so she woud come out and get Mackenzie. Struggling, she finally got her phone out of her boot.

"Hello?" Bailey said on the phone.

"Hey Bailey" Emma said.

"Who is this?"

"It's Emma!" Emma was confused... "Can't you tell? Aren't I one of your contacts"

"Oh, hey Emma"

"Listen, Mackenzie fell asleep in drama and she won't wake up. Can you come out here and help her to your apartment?" Emma asked.

"Sure, I guess"

"Thanks"

"Whatever"

"I'm parked by the back door"

"Whatever"

"K, bye"

Bailey hung up without a goodbye... That was something that Emma and Mackenzie didn't like about Bailey. She was so weird, and never ever said goodbye to anyone!

Emma waited in the car with Mackenzie and after ten minutes Bailey finally arrived. Bailey had fairly short brown with blonde highlights. Bailey had pale skin, but not as pale as Emma's, and her eyes were brown. She wore a black leather jacket and a black shirt had a skull on it: her really skinny jeans were really really tight! And she had killer boots that Emma was envious of: she wished she could find some also, but she was afraid to ask her where she got them…

As Bailey came towards the car Emma rolled down the passenger side window.

Bailey stared at her sister.

"She's not in a coma, is she?" Bailey asked.

"I don't think so, she was snoring… she's been through a lot though... You might have to carry her" Emma said.

Bailey looked at her in disbelief. "I love my sister and all, but there is no freaking way I'm carrying her ass!"

"Well then, how the hell are you gonna get her in?" Emma asked… and then she got an idea.

A few minutes later Bailey pushed a suitcase trolley into the building with a sleeping Mackenzie on it.

Emma grinned as Mackenzie rolled away, and drove home to get ready to sing… for "The Phantom"

* * *

 _As Emma walked into the chapel she did the sign of the cross in front of a giant crucifix hanging on the wall. She then grabbed a match off the table and lit a candle. She then began to sing… even though was along, she sang with unbridled passion and emotion... she was in a trance…_

 _When she was finished, she looked down. There were white high heels on her feet, tied with strings, almost like ballet shoes. Where did they come from? Then she saw that she was wearing a white, flowing dress… she never wore dresses, and didn't remember this one? It was beautiful, but it was an older dresses, with ruffles. It was flowing and fancy, like a ball gown. How did this happen?_

 _Emma panicked… her hair had better be normal! She ran her fingers through her dark hair and realized it had been curled, and had white flowers braided into it..._

 _Then she felt her face… where were her glasses?_

 _Emma ran towards the stairs up and out of the room, but she never reached them… she froze as she heard the haunting voice behind her._

" _I am your angel of music… come to me angel of music… I am your angel of music… come to me angel of music…"_

 _Emma slowly turned around to see... she saw only a white mask…_

* * *

Emma sat up with her eyes flashed open and looked around… she was in her apartment, in her bed. She thought she had only taken a short nap. Now, in a panic, she checked herself… no white dress… the same grey Mickey Mouse sweater with skinny jeans she had fallen asleep in. She still had on her black boots, and although her hair had been up, she let her hair down before she laid down...

Emma grabbed her phone off her nightstand to check the time. 11: 30 P.M

Wow… she always knew she was a heavy sleeper.

She got up and walked to her wardrobe. She picked out a black long-sleeved shirt and black leather jacket. She quickly changed and put her phone back in her boot. She grabbed her black glasses and walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

The voice made Emma flinch. She knew who it was, but she kept walking. But she could tell: "she" was following her.

"Um… it's none of your business kid" Emma said.

"Can't you get this right? I'm not a kid, my name is Adeline! And I want to know where you are going" she said, and cut in front of Emma to face her.

Adeline wore a blue nightdress and her blonde hair was neatly in a side braid.

"Fine, _Adeline:_ where are your parents?" Emma asked.

"Working"

"Ok, that doesn't give you permission to wander the building"

"My daddy owns the Pearl Palace"

"I don't really care. They wouldn't allow you to wander around the building at night"

"Where are you going then?"

They got into the elevator and Emma pressed the Lobby button.

"Working" Emma said.

"What kind of work?"

"Are you always this nosy?"

"Yes, when I'm _so_ bored"

"Shouldn't you study for that math test?"

"Shouldn't you be at work now?"

Emma groaned, and when the doors opened she stormed out into the Lobby. She _hated_ this kid!

* * *

Danny had gotten to the old opera house and waited for more than an hour. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with cargo pants and black sneakers and was ready to go, but he started to think she had chickened out on him… so he decided to explore the building by himself. He got a paper clip out of his pocket and picked the lock! He went inside, leaving the door cracked just a little in case Emma finally showed up.

He walked down the dark long hallway, using his cell phone flashlight, and found himself in the stage room.

He jumped onto the stage and went backstage… none of the cast had been there yet and he wanted to see it.

What Danny saw startled him. There were cobwebs everywhere… there was a dusty old spiral staircase on the left, and old costumes were strewn all over the place.

Danny fought his way through the cobwebs and reached the end of the room. There was an arch way of stone also covered in cobwebs with a sign barely legible through the dust. He carefully wiped it off, shone his light on it, and read it:

 **Chapel**

Danny was curious to what was in there, and he went through the door and down some stairs. What he saw was a place filled with dust and crumbling apart. There were a few broken candles and to his left a shattered stain glass window of Jesus Christ. A crucifix was on the ground, covered in dust.

He coughed. He came here to sing, and that was what he was going to do. He shone his light on himself.

"Hello?" He called out. "If it's ok with anyone that's here, I'm Danny" and he waved, to no one in particular. "And I'm going to sing something… here… for a ghost I guess. If that's cool?"

Clearing his throat, he began: _"I see ya drivin downtown with the girl I love, and I'm like forget you! I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough so forget you and forget her too I said if I was richer I'd still be with her, ha, ain't that some sh! Although this pain in my chest I still wish you the best so like forget you!"_

Dan sang his heart out, thinking he was knockin' em dead, but what he didn't realize was… that was not his best song choice that night...

It happened while he was singing the 1st verse…

" _Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, but that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess he's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari, about the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool who falls in love with you well oooooooh, I've got some news for you. Yeah go run and tell your little boyfrien-"_

Danny sang no more, as something hit him on the side of the head, knocking him out… he went down in a sprawl, dropping the phone he'd been using as his microphone…

Emma got out of her car and stood in front of the old building. She had noticed a red truck which she assumed was Danny's.

" _Danny must have gone in before me"_ Emma thought.

She walked up to the door and noticed it was open a crack. She hesitated.

"This is too easy..." She murmured to herself.

What if it was a trap? Emma's brain told her to turn back, but her heart and instincts told her to keep going. Emma had always been an adventurous girl, ever since she was young. She had always dreamed of adventure, now she taught herself to play safe… but she was so wanted to explore the Old Opera House.

She shrugged. It's just an old building, what could go wrong? Just because a place is old doesn't mean it's haunted… right?

Emma slowly opened the door with a creak… and she walked in. It was pitch black in there: she couldn't see a thing! She got her phone out of her boot and put it in flashlight mode… now she could see well enough to walk down the hallway. But as she took her first step, she heard a SLAM! That made her jump and she spun around, and shined her light towards the door.

It was closed! She ran to the door and tried to open it…. stuck… and it wouldn't budge.

" _It's an o_ ld door" she said to herself, trying to rationalize what had happened… but she knew she only half bought it _._

Emma backed away from the door and turned back around. She would figure it out later.

Taking a deep breath and straightening her glasses, she walked onward.

As she walked, Emma called out occasionally for Danny, but she would get no response. She ended up on the stage. Whenever the cast was on the stage, their voices echoed out and almost everyone could hear them from below. So if Dan couldn't hear her, he might be in a different room.

"Danny?" Emma asked, her voiced echoed off the walls of the theater. "Come on man, I don't have time for pranks"

Then Emma noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that the curtain was open... just a crack. Emma walked over to investigate. The curtain was covered in dust and made Emma cough. She braced herself, held her breath, and walked through the curtain opening.

She wished Mackenzie was with her, she wouldn't feel so vulnerable if she wasn't there alone. She shone her flashlight towards the backstage area. She saw cobwebs, old dresses, and a spiral staircase. She made a mental note to explore all of that later. She looked to her right and saw a path… with footprints in the dust.

Danny.

Emma followed the trail, but since she was afraid of spiders and roaches she followed it cautiously. Suddenly, there was a dead end! And the tracks stopped abruptly, against a stone wall. It didn't make sense to her why they stopped... She shone her flashlight on the wall and saw an archway with a door. Danny must have been there, because it showed somebody had cleared the cobwebs off the door. Emma looked down. There were stairs leading downward.

Watching her step, she made her way down the stairs. She didn't know what to expect when she got down there… extra props, musical instruments, or even dead bodies.

That gave Emma chills…

Emma finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and as she stepped off the last step she shone her light on the ground… and then she spotted it.

A phone... still on and in flashlight mode…

She picked it up and inspected it. It was in an orange Sam Smith case. Emma turned the flashlight off, then looked at the photographs, hoping to get a clue to who owned it… and she saw a selfie of Danny. It must be his phone!

Now Emma thought to herself… that was strange! No one would just leave their cellphone on the ground... That was just stupid! What if someone stepped on it? Kicked it? Or in Dan's case; if you have the flashlight on, it would waste the battery!

Then Emma realized…

Dan's phone shut off from using the flashlight, which meant…

Emma checked her percent. 1%... and her flashlight and phone shut off too. Her phone was dead!

"Great, just what I needed" Emma muttered.

She was alone in the dark and she couldn't see anything. It was at that moment when Emma realized, she was scared. She was alone, her phone was dead, and she was lost.

She sighed in defeat, and asked herself: "How the hell am I gonna get out of here?"

She felt tears well up in her eyes… she was scared and just wanted to go … home to Michigan. Far from humiliation, big cities… and she never wanted to see another skyscraper or huge building ever again.

She missed the good old years back in her hometown. Singing with her school choir, talent shows, and even occasionally for charity events…

Then she moved to freaking New York, and then Paris... She was just a girl from Troy Michigan. What did she know about adventure?

At times like this Emma's only comfort was singing... So that's what she did: she started singing.

" _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors…? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…. Without a soul…. My sprit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead…. It… back…. Home."_

As Emma sang, she slowly got up from the cold stone floor.

" _Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark… bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become…"_

Emma put her hair up with the hair tie she kept on her wrist as she continued...

" _Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me… breathe… into me and make me real… Bring… me…. To life"_

She put her jacket hood up, as if she were a turtle, and hid in her shell...

" _Wake me up inside wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark… bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become….! Bring…. Me… to… life… I've been living a lie… there's nothing inside… Free… me… to… night!"_

Emma felt vocal power, and her range seemed effortless as she continued… she didn't hear the footsteps behind her…

" _Frozen… inside without your touch without your love… darling… only... you are the life among the dead….! And all this time I couldn't see kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me… I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything…! Without a home without a voice without a soul!"_

Emma's voice rang clearly and with confidence.

" _Don't let me die here Bring… me… to… life… wake me up inside, wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become… BRING…ME…TO…LIFE….!"_

Emma held the final note for about twelve seconds... her voice had numbed her pain and made her feel better. She put her hood down and was just about to find a way out of the dark room when she heard the voice.

" _Brava… Brava… bravissimi…"_

"I'm not hearing this" Emma said in disbelief.

" _Yes you are"_ The haunting voice said again.

Emma froze. She couldn't see a thing… nowhere to go, no escape...

" _I tried to warn you Raven"_

Emma's stomach convulsed as he said that. Suddenly, there was a flash of light behind her and she could see. She was in the chapel from her dreams. She spun around and saw candles that had lit themselves.

" _Let the chase begin"_ The voice said.

Emma's heart raced as the male voice from nowhere chuckled… her face paled and her eyes widened as the chuckle turned to a dark and evil laugh.

Quick as lightning Emma snatched up the cell phones, put them in her pocket, and started running up the stairs. But, when Emma got to the top of the stairs and tried opening the door she could not… it was locked.

" _No! No! Please!"_ Emma thought to herself.

" _There is no escape!"_ The voice said, laughing again.

Emma desperately lunged into the door, grunting each time she did. She fell toward the floor, her stomach wrought with pain, exhausted.

Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground, and she heard words whispered in her ear just before she blacked out.

"You've passed the point of no return…"

* * *

 **Until the next chapter!**


End file.
